I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modular office furniture and, in particular, to a frame construction for modular office systems which incorporates upright frame members and crossbeams connecting the uprights for stable mounting of panels and desktops.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Modular office systems have become increasingly popular for their ease of installation and relatively low cost in association with the flexibility such systems provide. Office cubicles, desks and partitions can be easily rearranged or disassembled as personnel requirements change. However, these office systems must also be stable enough to withstand continuous use while also being capable of delivering essential utilities such as electrical power, telephones and computer networking. Because of the modular construction of such office systems, supplying such utilities must be conveniently accomplished. It is also desirable to organize the utility wiring throughout the modular system to facilitate repair or replacement.
Prior known office systems are very rigid in their construction variations. Typically, a frame is provided to which appropriate panels, drawers and desktops are mounted. Wiring may be run through the frame or between panels. However, such prior known systems do not provide an opportunity to alter the system configuration using the same components.